<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 - No. 10 They Look So Pretty When They Bleed by Jakkuor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972932">Whumptober 2020 - No. 10 They Look So Pretty When They Bleed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor'>Jakkuor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, bodyguard x person they're protecting, its good trope, lots of blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 2020 - No. 10 They Look So Pretty When They Bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It should be safe to return to your quarters, milady,” one of the guards - Naral is his name, Liara recalls - says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kassandra hasn’t returned yet,” Liara points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s likely doing a final sweep around your room. We’ll meet her there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if you think it’s safe.” The princess stands, stretching and barely stifling a yawn. Despite the events of the night, she’s still tired. Adrenalin had kept her awake thus far, but it’s safe now. Safe to head back to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naral escorts her back to her room. The corridor where Kassandra fought and defeated the assassin is already cleaned up;  the blood spattering the floor is gone, as is the body. Kassandra herself is still nowhere to be seen, but Liara’s certain she’ll be waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they round the corner to Liara’s quarters, she realizes something is terribly wrong. The door is ajar, and there is a crimson splatter along the doorframe. Her heart skips a beat; Kass must’ve found something. But is it an assailant’s blood or hers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liara hurries ahead, her escort hot on her heels. Her room is a mess. The table and chairs are knocked over, all nowhere near where they originally stand. The vase of flowers that normally sits on them is shattered, the pieces, flowers, and water all littering the rug. And more blood - goodness, there’s so much blood. Along the floor, on the dresser, even on her bed! A high-pitched yelp escapes the princess when she notices there’s a body next to the door to her private bath chamber, lying face down in a pool of crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milady, maybe we should-” Naral begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cuts him off, “Kassandra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In here,” comes a weak reply from the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Naral’s warning, she tiptoes around the destruction of her room and makes for the other door. The sight inside makes her stomach clench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kassandra is lying against the steps into the bath, face blanched. There’s a huge bloodstain on her shirt. Her hands are covered in blood, pressed tight to her stomach, as are the stairs beneath her. Her sword is on the floor some distance away. Liara’s heart sinks. She’s always known that eventually this might happen; that Kassandra would get injured protecting her, but knowing it and seeing it are two very different things. She almost can’t bring herself to move for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey, princess.” That cocky smile is more of a pained grimace and they both know it. “Sorry ‘bout your room…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naral, get help!” Liara shouts over her shoulder and hurries to Kassandra’s side. “We need a healer in here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liara kneels by Kass’ side, doing her best to ignore the puddle beneath her knees, “Is there anything I can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless-” she starts to cough, eventually spitting out blood. She winces, holding her wound tighter. “N-Not unless you’re a cleric. Or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kass’ voice is soft, weak. Her breath is ragged, chest heaving as she lies in her own blood, and there is fear in those yellow eyes. Liara’s never seen her afraid before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Kassie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liara does her best to help her upright. Kassandra uses what is likely the last of her strength to move, groaning horribly as she does, and collapses against her with a weary sigh. She can feel every shaky breath now, how Kass trembles; and her heart aches. She tucks her head against Liara’s chest, eyes starting to close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You stay with me, okay?” Liara wraps her arms around her shoulders carefully, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. “You’re going to be okay. Naral’s getting the clerics, he’ll be back any second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… think I can stay… awake…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try,” Liara says it a little harsher than she means, doing her best to keep calm. “Please,” she adds, softer. She’s been taught to keep her cool no matter what, to not let her emotions get the best of her, but there’s a prick in her eyes she just can’t ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I-I am, but it’s…” Kassandra trails off. The weight of her head is suddenly heavy on Liara’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kassandra?” she can barely manage the word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. She’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Liara says, a lump forming in her throat. “No, you’re not gone. You can’t be.” She hugs the redhead tighter, burying her face in her hair as tears start down her cheeks. Naral will be back with the clerics and they’ll heal her and she’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She has to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>